Full Moon
by Lady Xiao
Summary: Serena has gone missing. Visions lead Raye and Mina to Mystic Falls in search of their friend, but during their search, they find more than just a strange full moon. Their very existence comes into question as they encounter some very old vampires. Elena/Damon, Caroline/Klaus, Raye/Kol, Mina/Elijah


I'm back to writing fanfiction. I know this is a strange crossover, and I don't know if it has been done yet, but I wanted to give it a shot.

Summary: Serena has gone missing. Visions lead Raye and Mina to Mystic Falls in search of their friend, but during their search, they find more than just a strange full moon. Elena/Damon, Catherine/Klaus, Raye/Kol, Mina/Elijah

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Full Moon**

**Chapter One**

The sun shine beamed through the plane window, casting a glare on the screen of her cell phone. The plane rocked forward before coming to a halt, prompting the girl to tuck her phone away and prepare to disembark. Her companion, a blonde girl, had been asleep.

"Are we there?" She stretched and rubbed her eyes, afterwards checking in her compact mirror the status of her eyeliner.

"Yes, Mina. We're here."

To the rest of the people on board, the two girls in first class looked nothing out of the ordinary. Appearing to be in their early twenties, fellow travelers thought they might be in Mystic Falls on business. Maybe they were visiting the historical sights. At any rate, they were nothing special. Well, aside from their looks, perhaps.

However, these two girls were very special indeed. They were anything but human. They were goddesses reborn, protectors of the worlds savior.

Serena was their princess and the soon-to-be savior of the world- or so they had been told. Nothing had happened as of yet, but according to everything they had been told, the world would one day be ruled by Serena and the Silver Crystal. Raye, as Sailor Mars, was one of her destined protectors. Mina, as Sailor Venus, was as well.

However, the true story of their existence, and what they really were, was far from what they had been told.

"Maybe there will be cute guys here." Mina laughed, earning a scowl from her companion. "Oh, shove off, Raye. I'm just kidding."

Raye unbuckled her seat beat and started to stand up. Her hair, black as coal, fell all around her shoulders. "We have more important things to worry about. Serena is gone, our crystals are gone, and I'm pretty sure both are here. We don't have time for boys."

Mina snorted. "You know we have all the time in the world."

Nothing more was said between them as they gathered their carry-on bags.

The girls had slowly stopped aging after the defeat of Galaxia. It became obvious to them that they were going to be alive forever, so they all left town in pursuit of their own identities. For the past few years, they had all been separated. However, one morning they all woke up to find their transformation crystals missing. Shortly after that, Serena was reported missing by Darien.

Raye's visions led them to the mysterious town of Mystic Falls.

"Did you text Lita and Amy?" Mina asked as they waited for their luggage in the baggage claim.

"Yeah, I did when we landed." Raye spotted her bag and grabbed it.

After Mina found her luggage, the two girls left the airport and flagged a taxi. The wooded landscape was a stark contrast to what they had been used to. Being surrounded by concrete and skyscrapers was another world from the quaint town of Mystic Falls. Mina rubbed her hands on her jeans and looked at her reflection in the glass, her blue eyes shining in excitement. If only this were a pleasure trip.

Their plan wasn't particularly well thought out. There wasn't much they could do in terms of fighting because their crystals were gone. However, they hoped that they would be able to feel Serena's presence. Raye looked out of the window, watching the images of small stores and historic buildings pass by. There was darkness in this town.

"So, according to we have read, a lot of weird stuff happens around here." Mina mentioned aloud, trying to get the cab driver's attention.

"Yeah. There was a string of animal attacks a while back."

The cab driver didn't say much else.

Mina snorted and the cab came to a stop. "Are we at the hotel?"

"Yep." The driver looked annoyed. "That will be twenty-seven dollars. Not including tip, mind you."

Raye slapped twenty-seven dollars into his hand.

Their room was compact, but the small town charm was definitely there. Their beds were antique frames, clothed in quilts and handmade pillow shams. There was a claw foot bathtub and an antique white-wash mirror in the bathroom. As a sucker for tradition and old things, Raye appreciated the touch. However, Mina didn't approve.

"This stuff is old." Mina wrinkled her nose. "I think I can smell the old."

Raye laughed. "It gives the room character. A lot in this town will be old."

Mina opened her suitcase and pulled out a blue shirt. "That doesn't mean I have to like it. I bet you'll still like this old crap one-hundred years from now."

The girls laughed and began to unpack their things. The thought of living forever had yet to sink in for them. Mina liked to joke about it, sure, but knowing they would look the exact same and be alive for eternity was daunting.

"Let's get changed and go get some food."

* * *

The two beauties had never graced The Grill with their presence before, but when they entered, people definitely noticed. Two people sitting in a booth watched them warily. The last few times new people came to town it did not end favorably.

"Who are they?" A pretty girl with dark hair, named Elena Gilbert, asked. She was sipping on water and waiting on her lunch. "I've never seen them before."

Her companion, Caroline Forbes, shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

"People don't just come here. They are usually here because they are vampires, werewolves, or witches… Or they are trying to kill me." Elena sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"While that _is_ true, don't worry about it. Look at them; they aren't anything to be afraid of. That blonde one would probably cry at the thought of killing a ladybug." Caroline smirked at her own barb.

"Before you became a vampire, Caroline, I could probably say the same thing about you." Elena sighed, thinking back to their conversation prior to noticing the newcomers. "But, anyway, this is all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball- like an actual ball."

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish, is what it is." Caroline neglected to mention being invited by the Original, Klaus, or the gifts he had been leaving her. "And why does the evil witch want an audience with you?"

The Originals were the family of the original vampires. They were older than dirt, and a White Oak stake in the heart was the only way to kill them. Thanks to Elijah, the oldest Original family brother, and the Salvatore's, the whole Original family was now out of their coffins, including their mother, the Original witch.

Esther Mikaelson, the Original witch, made her family vampires to keep them from dying. It had been Esther herself that had invited Elena to the ball.

"I have no idea. But, there is only one way to find out." Elena shrugged. Caroline smiled and gave Elena a reprimanding look.

"But, I thought you told Stefan and Damon you weren't going."

"I did. Which is all the more reason- I need a drama free body guard."

Caroline smiled. "I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux... and by that I mean Stefan."

Elena shook her head. This was not a topic she wanted to talk about. "I can't deal with either of the Salvatore's right now. Whatever Stefan is feeling he is generating all towards Klaus. And Damon… it just wouldn't be a good idea."

At another table, Raye and Mina sipped on their drinks. Now that they were in Mystic Falls, they had no idea were to start looking. Raye did feel Serena's presence here more than she did before, but they were still no closer to finding her. It was entirely too frustrating, and it was for that reason that Raye growled.

"Mina, I know she is here somewhere."

"Are you sure?" The blonde looked around. "I don't see her."

Raye looked out in the crowd. "Not here. I mean she is in this town. I can feel it."

"Well, as of right now, that is all the information we have to work with. What do you suppose we do?" Mina looked around. "Most of these people are high school students. The research Amy did on this place pointed out that a lot of weird stuff happened at the school."

"True. But, I'm not going to the school."

"I never said you should. You're too cranky to fit in anyway. I'll take the school." Mina looked over to a table. "I'll go introduce myself to those girls. They look like high school students."

Before Raye could say otherwise, the blonde popped out of her seat and trotted off. Raye sighed and watched everyone mill around the restaurant and bar. Any one of these people could have Serena. Someone in this place could know about them and destroy her crystal. How did whoever stole the crystals and Serena even _know_ about them? Sure, they had been around for centuries. They had been reborn who knows how many times since the Silver Millennium. Should she be surprised they were found out? No. She shouldn't and she knew it.

A man sliding in the chair across from her broke her thoughts.

He was handsome, but she was too annoyed by his presence to acknowledge it. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes, and a mischievous smile lingered on his face. He noticed her annoyance and smiled bigger, and that made Raye more annoyed.

"Excuse me? Do you need something?"

He had a glass of whiskey in his hand, and the man took a drink before answering. "Actually, I am in a bit of a bind."

His accent didn't escape her. The fact that something about him was familiar didn't escape her either. "I don't live here, so I am probably not the one you need to ask for help."

"Funny you should say that. You are exactly the one I need help from." He smiled. "Have we met? You look familiar."

"No, we haven't."

The man seemed unperturbed by her indifference to him. "My name is Kol Mikaelson. My family is new in town, and we are hosting a ball."

"A ball?" Raye raised an eyebrow. She hadn't been to a ball since the Silver Millennium. "Those are a little outdated."

"Perhaps. But, we are a little old fashioned." He leaned forward on the table. "You look familiar to me. Are you sure we haven't met?"

"Positive." Raye was growing tired of him. She had important things to do.

Kol put down his drink and looked her in the eyes. Something came over her, a peace she hadn't felt in all of her life. Her mind was only focused on him, as if whatever he said would make or break her.

She didn't notice his eyes change as he spoke.

"You will be my date to my ball this evening. Bring you friend." He kept eye contact. "What was your name again, miss?"

Raye kept staring at him. "Raye Hino."

He smiled at her. "Are you staying at the hotel?"

"Yes."

Kol stood from his seat. "I'll send a car. I'll see you tonight, Miss Hino."

Raye shook her head, looking bewildered as the mysterious Kol Mikaelson left The Grill.

What had he _done_ to her?

"Hi, I'm Mina." The blonde pretended not to notice the annoyed expression on the girls' faces. However, she didn't know the looks weren't intended for her, rather for the exchange happening at her table. "I'm new in town. I'll be starting school on Monday."

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She smiled at Mina. "It's nice to meet you."

The blonde girl seemed to be focused on something else, but she smiled. "I'm Caroline Forbes. What brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"Caroline…" Elena grumbled.

"What? I'm just curious." She looked at Mina. "It's just that, you know, people don't usually move here."

Mina began running her hands through her hair. "Oh, well I am moving here with cousin. She is all into history, and apparently this town has loads of it."

"I see. She likes history?" Caroline looked at Elena. "What kind of history?"

Mina never got to answer her question however, because another blonde emerged on the scene. She had a high ponytail and wore a brown jacket with boots. She was really tall, and Mina was very envious of that fact.

"Careful, Caroline." She had an accent. "It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back."

"What are you doing here?" Elena seemed to forget Mina was there. "I know your mom's rules-"

"Oh, get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you."

Mina took the opportunity to say goodbye and run back to her table. Things were already too strange, and it didn't seem like Caroline and Elena cared one bit about her presence.

"She's asking Matt to the ball?" Elena looked like she was going to throw up. Rebekah was asking Matt Donovan? Her ex? Caroline's ex? Their friend?

"She's not the only Mikaelson to get a date." Caroline looked angry enough to rip off Rebekah's head, and she probably would have if Rebekah were not an Original.

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl that is sitting with our new acquaintance? The history-loving cousin? I listened to her talk to that guy, and he said his name was Kol Mikaelson! He compelled her to be his date!" Caroline's hyper-sensitive, vampire hearing did come in handy sometimes.

Elena felt her stomach get sick. Now, it seemed, more people were getting pulled into this mess. Innocent humans shouldn't be involved. Why couldn't supernatural beings just keep this to themselves?

Caroline rolled her eyes and reached into her purse. This day was just not going her way. Not only was Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid, psycho vampire, leaving her surprise gifts, his equally psycho sister was hitting on her ex boyfriend! However, after reading a text from Bonnie, Caroline realized her terrible day was far from over.

"Elena, there is a full moon tonight."

The Petrova doppelganger gave her best friend a look. "No. The full moon isn't until next week."

"According to Bonnie, there is a full moon." Caroline looked at Elena. Bonnie Bennett, their best friend and a witch, would be the one person to notice the strange patterns of the moon. "How can the moon be full already?"

Neither of the girls knew it, but the two women sitting in the table behind them would find this piece of information very interesting indeed.

* * *

I don't know if this works or not, but I'm trying it anyway. This starts in season 3, episode 14. If you haven't seen Vampire Diaries or Sailor Moon, as the fic goes along things will be explained.

Leave any questions, comments, criticism. I am trying to get back into FF and hopefully this does it.


End file.
